i will fix you
by Sullishy
Summary: Finn finds out Puck and Quinn slept together and he deals with it really badly, and goes to a really dark place  until somebody reminds him who he really is


Finn's True Colours

"I'LL KILL YOU" Finn screams at Puck, once again throwing a punch at his former best friend, both boys fell down to the floor and wrestled around for dominance against the other when Mr Schuster walks in

"WOAH, what's going on here"? he demanded after pulling Finn off of Puck

"HE SLEPT WITH QUINN" Finn screamed, breaking down into tears, Finn stormed out, followed by Mike Chang

"yo, dude you okay"? Mike asked, when he found Finn, who had stopped crying by the time Mike found him

"Yeah, I'm fine man" Finn replied

"that's good, we don't need our quarterback going all emo on us now" Mike joked

"huh, what do you mean"? Finn asked

"you know, when a guy gets dumped he gets all down and depressed and starts listening to emo and punk bands who sing depressing songs about girls and break ups" Mike laughed

"oh yeah" Finn laughed even though he still didn't fully get what Mike was talking about., as Mike left Rachel came walking in,

"hi Finn" she greeted carefully

"oh hi Rachel" he replied, sitting down on the edge of a table, Rachel walked over to him cautiously and wrapped her arms around his shoulders,

"you okay"? she whispered to him

"not really" he cried while he smiled as he hugged her around her waist, she responded by placing her chin on the top of his head

"this is perfect" she whispered almost to herself, Finn suddenly let go of her and jumped up

"Rachel I'm sorry" Finn stuttered as he pushed past her and ran out the room, Rachel just stood there looking at the empty spot Finn was stood not five seconds ago, letting a single tear fall from her eye before walking out of the empty class room and back to join up with the others in the choir room.

"is Finn back yet" Rachel asked Mr Schuster as she walked back in, he just shook his head, she looked down and re-took her seat,

"guys come on now, we need to get on with a set list for sectionals" Mr Schuster told them

"umm Mr Schu, I got an idea" Finn announced as he walked back into the class room after having a change of clothes, he was now wearing black jeans a white and black t-shirt with a black open shirt over it

"okay Finn, care to share it with us"? Mr Schuster asked, Finn sat down at the drum kit and got two kids to help him out on guitar

"yeah I do" Finn told him flatly, he turned to face the New Directions and stared intently at Puck and Quinn who were now sat down together, he began to play the opening drum beat to his song choice while his guitarists also started playing

" My girlfriend, my dumb donutWent up to a party just the other nightBut three hours later and seven shots of Jaeger She was in the bedroom with another guyAnd I don't really wanna knowSo don't tell me anymoreAnd I really don't wanna hearAbout her feet all up in the airAnd well I'm not the one who acted like a hoeWhy must I be the one who has to know?I'm not the one who messed up big timeSo spare me the details if you don't mindNow I can understand friends who wanna tell meThey think they're gonna help me, open up my eyesBut the play by play makes me wanna lose itEvery time you do it man, it turns the knifeAnd I don't really wanna knowSo don't tell me anymoreAnd I really don't wanna hearAbout her feet all up in the airAnd well I'm not the one who acted like a hoeWhy must I be the one who has to know?I'm not the one who messed up big timeSo spare me the details if you don't mindNow I don't need to hear about the sounds they were makin'And I don't need to hear about how long it was takin'Or how the walls they were shakin'Now lying in bed wallowing in sorrowMissin' the tomorrow that we could have hadRunning through my head, over and overThings I never told her that just make me sadAnd it drives me insane sittin with a visionstuck with that image burned into my brainAnd I feel so dumb that I could ever trust herWhen someone else fucked her, then walked awayAnd I don't really wanna knowSo don't tell me anymoreAnd I really don't wanna hearAbout her feet all up in the airAnd so I'm not the one who acted like a hoeWhy must I be the one who has to know?I'm not the one who messed up big timeSo spare me the details if you don't mindCuz I don't wanna knowDon't wanna know(Spare me the details if you don't mind)Don't wanna know(Spare me the details if you don't mind)Don't wanna know" Finn sang, not taking his eyes off Puck and Quinn, they both looked away from Finn while everybody else started to cheer and applaud

"wow Finn, very impressive" Mr Schuster complimented "now does anybody else have any suggestions"? he added, Rachel raised her hand

"I have one Mr Schu" she informed it

"okay then Rachel, lets hear it" Mr Schuster smiled as Rachel stood up and walked

over to Brad

"can I have 'fix you' by Coldplay in B flat"? she asked, Brad nodded and began to play

"When you try your best but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want but not what you needWhen you feel so tired but you can't sleepStuck in reverseAnd the tears come streaming down your faceWhen you lose something you can't replaceWhen you love someone but it goes to wasteCould it be worse?Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youAnd high up above or down belowWhen you're too in love to let it goJust what you're worthLights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youTears stream down your faceWhen you lose something you cannot replaceTears stream down your faceAnd I will try to fix youTears stream down your faceI promise you I will learn from my mistakesTears stream down your faceAnd I will try to fix you Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix you" Rachel sang, never taking her eyes off Finn, Finn stood up and walked out of the choir room.

Over the next few weeks everybody in the New Directions glee club noticed a big change in Finn's attitude, appearance and nobody really liked it but nobody had a clue how to deal with him, he was suggesting much darker song choices for them to perform, "guys what are we gonna do about Finn"? Rachel asked the rest of the glee club

"I know I'd like to work on his wardrobe, he looks like a butch Marilyn Manson" Kurt commented "the whole full black look is sooo 2008" he added, displaying his professional knowledge of fashion

"and what about his song choices lately"? Mercedes added,

"I know, talk about depressing, they're making me wanna top myself just listening to them" Artie agreed

"guys I really think we need to talk to him…" Rachel began "he hasn't been the same since he found out about Puck and Quinn, and I'm really worried about him, what happens if he can't compete at sectionals? He's the best male we have" Rachel finished

"is that all you care about you annoying dwarf"? Santana snapped

"no I care… about Finn too" Rachel replied, trailing her voice so she was almost whispering to herself

"look we all know what Rachel cares about so lets just go and talk to Finn okay"? Tina asked, everybody voiced there agreement and they all moved out of the choir room and walked over to the auditorium where Finn was practising his drumming and a new number he wanted to put forward for sectionals

" My hands shake cause today, i know you're gonna break my heart and, my life without you in it is a life thats not worth living. i'll be strong but i wish i was someone else, anyone but me tonight here i stand,(here i stand) all alone,(here i stand) tonight(here i stand and i wish i was strong enough to breathe (here i stand) without you,(here i stand) in my life,(here i stand) i wish i was anyone but me.

so I'll start to pretend I'm ok but you should know by now that my life is smoke and mirrors, the one thing is crystal clear that i'm the one wishing i was someone else, Anyone but me tonight here i stand (here i stand) all alone, (here i stand) tonight (here i stand) and i wish i was strong enough to breathe (here i stand) without you, (here i stand)

in my life, (here i stand) i wish i was anyone but me. (Where do we go?) (Where do we go?) inside i start to fall apart. (Where do we go?) and i'll pretend I'm holding on (Where do we go?) i guess i'll bleed in silence.(In silence) i guess i'll bleed in silence. here i stand (here i stand) all alone, (here i stand) tonight (here i stand) and i wish i was strong enough to breathe (here i stand) without you, (here i stand)

in my life, (here i stand) i wish i was anyone but me. all alone, (here i stand) tonight (here i stand) and i wish i was strong enough to breathe (here i stand) without you, (here i stand) in my life, (here i stand) i wish i was anyone but me" Finn sung angrily and aggressively as Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Santana and Brittany walked up to him

"Finn we need to talk to you" Kurt told him "about what"? Finn demanded

"about you and this whole bad attitude you got going on lately, its not cool Finn, you've changed" Mercedes answered

"yeah well, I like the changes and I like the new me" Finn retorted defending, himself

"look Finn, if this is about what happened between you, Puck and Quinn then we understand but don't act out like this because of it, we're your friends Finn, let us help you, please"? Tina pleaded, Finn put his arms out in front of him, making his sleeves ride up and expose his arms, where Rachel noticed something she didn't like, but didn't say anything to Finn while the others were around

"guys I don't know what your talking about, I don't care about that anymore, I'm fine, trust me" Finn replied as he left the auditorium.

Rachel chased after Finn and caught up with him on the staircase outside Principle Figgin's office "Finn, we need to talk"! Rachel called out as Finn was nearing the bottom of the staircase, Finn turned around and waited for Rachel to get a little closer to him, she stopped three steps above him

"what do you want Rachel"? Finn asked, Rachel didn't reply, all she did was slap Finn hard in his face as she began to cry

"how could you Finn"? she sobbed, Finn was about to open his mouth "I know you've been cutting Finn, I saw your arms earlier" she whispered to him "why are you doing it Finn, why"? she asked,

"Rachel I- it helps, Quinn and Puck hurt me, and this just helps to take away the pain" Finn told her

"it doesn't Finn, it only hurts more" Rachel sobbed quietly

"no it does help" Finn repeated feebly

"Finn, please this isn't the real you, it really doesn't help, it's the worst thing you can do, please stop it" Rachel sniffed as she wiped her eyes

"Rachel your only doing this cause your worried about sectionals and if I'll be singing there or not" Finn snapped

"that's not true" Rachel cried, fresh tears falling from her eyes "I care about YOU, next to you, sectionals mean nothing to me" she continued "I really care about you Finn, and I'm always gonna be here for you" she finished, taking Finns hands in her own hands

"I saw you coming from a mile awayTrying to hide behind that pretty faceBet my last dollar baby you been bruisedPoor little heart all black 'n' blueLast thing you need's another pickup lineYou must have heard them all a thousand timesGod only knows what you been throughBelieve me I been broken tooIt aches, it breaks, it takes your breath awayI've been around that block a time or two, babyI don't want to fall in love with youI try, try, try but I can't get around the truthPlease don't say my name, give this heart a breakI don't want to make the same mistakes but it's too lateI'll leave on the lightThese arms are open all nightI got your taste in the back of my mouthI want to reach in and pull it outAnd I'd be lying if I didn't sayWhen you're this close I'm afraidOf the way I'll feel if I touch your hairThe way I'll miss you when you're not thereAnd that I'll see you when I close my eyesIt's too late, I've crossed that lineIt aches, it breaks, it takes your breath awayI'll still be around come closing timeI don't want to fall in love with youI try, try, try but I can't get around the truthPlease don't say my name, give this heart a breakI don't want to make the same mistakes but it's too lateI'll leave on the lightThese arms are open all nightIt's 2 am, it's last call, baby. The barkeep's gone, I'll walk you home nowSave me, babyI don't want to fall in love with youI try, try, try but I can't get around the truthPlease don't make me beg, give this heart a breakPlease don't make me make the same mistakes but it's too lateI'll leave on the lightThese arms are open all night" Rachel sang to Finn, "I'll always be here for you Finn" Rachel repeated, kissing his cheek

"Rachel I…" Finn began before seizing up and running away from her.

The next day everybody was sat in the choir room waiting to see if Finn would show up, it got to 2:55 when Mr Schuster told them they couldn't wait any longer and that they had to start preparing to rehearse their chosen numbers for the set list for sectionals, Puck and Mercedes had just got up to perform their song when Finn walked in, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red striped hoodie "sorry I'm late Mr Schu" he apologised, he took his seat next to Rachel and watched on as Puck and Mercedes began to sing

" Feel the adrenalineMoving under my skinIt's an addictionSuch an eruption Sound is my remedyFeeding me energyMusic is all I needBaby I just wanna danceI don't really careI just wanna danceI don't really care.. care.. care(Feel it in the air... yeah yeah)She's been a crazy ditaDisco diva.. and you wonderWho's that chick? who's that chick?Too cold for you to keep herToo hot for you to leave herWho's that chick? who's that chick?

She's been a crazy ditaDisco diva.. and you wonderWho's that chick? who's that chick?Too cold for you to keep herToo hot for you to leave herWho's that chick? who's that chick?

She's been a crazy ditaDisco diva.. and you wonderWho's that chick? who's that chick?Too cold for you to keep herToo hot for you to leave herWho's that chick? who's that chick?

Back on the dancefloorBad enough to take me homeBase kicking so hardBlazing through my beating heartFrench kissing on the floorHeart is beating hardcoreErr-body's getting a little tipsyOn the crazy juiceThis will end up on the newsBaby I just wanna danceI don't really careI just wanna danceI don't really care.. care.. care

She's been a crazy ditaDisco diva.. and you wonderWho's that chick? who's that chick?Too cold for you to keep herToo hot for you to leave herWho's that chick? who's that chick?UltrasexualThe night has got me love sprungI won't stop until the sun is up oh yeahMy heart is a dancer beating like a disco drumOh oh uh ohUltrasexualThe night has got me love sprungI won't stop until the sun is up oh yeahMy heart is a dancer beating like a disco drumBeating like a disco drum.. beating like a disco drum..Beating like a disco drum..She's been a crazy dita Disco diva.. and you wonderWho's that chick? who's that chick?Too cold for you to keep herToo hot for you to leave herWho's that chick? who's that chick?" when they had finished Puck and Mercedes hi-5ed each other before sitting back down to listen to what everyone thought of the performance

"Mr Schuster, I have something I need to say to everybody quickly" Finn announced

"okay, go ahead Finn" Mr Schuster said, inviting Finn up to the middle of the floor

"guys, lately I've a complete dick, I've been putting my needs before the teams and I've done some stuff that I'm not proud of and I know most of you have been worrying about me and I just want to let you know that I am really sorry, and I will never do this to you again, and I want to say a special thank you to Rachel, Rachel I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday so I am really sorry for that, but I wanna thank you for making me see sense and to stop doing everything I was doing" Finn apologised "also I have a decent idea for a ballad for sectionals if you'll allow me to sing it" Finn added, everybody nodded in agreement so he began to sing

"It's hard for me to say the thingsI want to say sometimesThere's no one here but you and meAnd that broken old street lightLock the doorsWe'll leave the world outsideAll I've got to give to youAre these five words when IThank you for loving meFor being my eyes when I couldn't see forParting my lips when I couldn't breatheThank you for loving meThank you for loving meI never knew I had a dreamUntil that dream was youWhen I look into your eyesThe sky's a different blueCross my heartI wear no disguiseIf I tried, you'd make believeThat you believed my liesThank you for loving meFor being my eyes when I couldn't seeFor parting my lips when I couldn't breatheThank you for loving meYou pick me up when I fall downYou ring the bell before they count me outIf I was drowning you would part the seaAnd risk your own life to rescue me, yeahLock the doorsLeave the world outsideAll I've got to give to youAre these five words when IThank you for loving meFor being my eyes oh, when I couldn't seeYou parted my lips when I couldn't breatheThank you for loving meWhen I couldn't flyOh, you gave me wingsYou parted my lips when I couldn't breatheThank you for loving meThank you for loving meThank you for loving meOh for loving me" when Finn had finished, Rachel ran up to him, threw her arms around him and kissed him, he kissed her back deeply and whispered to her "I love you Rachel"

"I love you too Finn" she whispered back.


End file.
